


Good at jumping... to conclusions

by TaliaMamane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, kageyama is a good boyfriend, smooth kageyama smooth, suga is an amazing senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMamane/pseuds/TaliaMamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha see what I did there.<br/> Hinata overhears a suspicious conversation, and when he figures out what it meant, he doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good at jumping... to conclusions

 Everyone who knew Hinata Shouyo well would attest to the fact that due to his whirlwind personality, it was natural that he forgot things sometimes. (Okay, a lot.)

 

The situation was no different when he realized that he had left his wallet (and his phone, and his keys, and...) in the gym after a morning practice. It wasn't his fault, he had been distracted! Kageyama was acting weird! He promptly began to freak out, of course, and rushed back to the room, knowing he would be late for his next class, and Kageyama would gain a win, dammit. As he pushed open the door to the gym, he saw the volleyball club's vice captain, back to the door as he spoke quietly to someone else in the room. Who?  Hinata wondered. His feet kept him in place, and he felt a little pang of guilt at his eavesdropping, but it was blown away when he heard the person answer Sugawara.

 

 "I know I should do it already, but I don't know how, I've never done this before!"

 

Sugawara's kind voice answered. "You shouldn't leave Hinata hanging like this, you know? What if he thinks you're not going to?"

Hinata's hands began trembling when he heard his name, and unraveled the meaning of the conversation.

A pause, and Kageyama's gruff reply. "I... I know that, but it's just.. hard. I don't know how he'll react."

 

The last thing Hinata heard as he ran out the door was Sugawara's chuckle and "Kageyama, you're overthinking this!" After he had run far enough, he stopped and looked back at the gym doors. He remembered that Kageyama and Sugawara had been on gym cleaning duty that morning. He reran the conversation he had just heard in his head, his eyes widening at what was implied. "Leave him hanging.." "How he'll react..." And Kageyama acting weird and setting badly today, too. Brows furrowed and eyes widened, Hinata dropped his gaze to his feet. Had he missed something? _There was no way it could be that, right?_

Kageyama couldn't be breaking up with him.

 

\--

 

Hinata stumbled into his math class just as the late bell rang, frantically running to his seat and dropping into it unceremoniously. His classmates giggled at his antics, and his teacher gave a small sigh. "Just on time, Hinata-kun... and where would Kageyama-kun be? You are in his club, correct?"

 

_He's asking our senpai for advice on how to break up with me_. "I think he's still in the gym."

 

His teacher's eyes widened slightly, both at his frown when he replied and at the fact that he and his classmate hadn't raced to her class that morning, even though it was one of the few classes they shared. Maybe they had fought? It was unusual not to see them together. She shrugged and turned back to the board just as Kageyama ran through the door, panting heavily and holding up a late pass.  She noticed that he did not sit next to Hinata like usual.

 

 Hinata wasn't sure why he was surprised when Kageyama didn't sit in the open seat to his left. It was the window seat next to Hinata, his favorite spot, usually.

 

_Usually._

 

 Hinata felt like groaning as he faced the board and began to copy the objective of the day. What would he do without Kageyama?

 

 Did he at least want to be friends?

He headed his paper, _Hinata Shouyo, June 21st._

 

Factor 45x^2+18x+1.

 

 But they had been sitting together since they had first become friends, way before they had begun dating.

 

 Did that mean Kageyama hated him? Why? What had he done?

 

Square (x+7).

 

 Had he said something wrong? He and Kageyama fought a lot, but that was just friendly banter, wasn't it?

 

 Maybe it was actually a bother to Kageyama?

 

 Maybe he liked someone else?

 

Multiply (x+7) (x-5).

 

 The more Hinata considered the situation, the more his stomach sank and the more he felt like flopping onto the floor and staying there. He realized there were tears stinging his eyes, and he quickly ducked his head, pretending he was focusing on his work. How was he supposed to go through daily life without a grumbly jerk supporting him? How could he just go home right after school without stopping for meat buns or racing around the area, how could he babysit Natsu on the weekend all alone without sneaking kisses from his embarrassed stupid boyfriend, how, how, how? Hinata didn't realize a tear had rolled down his cheek until he saw it plop onto his paper, smudging the blue ink scrawl there. Shaking his head and scolding himself for being a clingy baby, _no wonder Kageyama is breaking up with me_ , he wiped at his eyes.  He glared at the spot sullenly for the rest of the period.

 

\--

 By the time Hinata had his lunch period, he had declined into a dull, somber mood, shooting every person who headed towards him a look of _I don't want to talk leave me alone or I'll either cry or punch you._ (It was frighteningly easy to read it's meaning) He wasn't trying to be mean or seem unfriendly, but he was so fed up with everything under the sun that his body language begged his peers to leave him be. His mood only worsened when he saw out of the corner of his eye a head of smooth, blue-black hair moving towards him. He buried his face in his arms where they were resting on the table, willing his boyfriend (not for very long) to go away and postpone the inevitable. He had considered every option and even asked Tanaka, who had concernedly made his way over to Hinata's table and had been given a very hypothetical summary of the situation.

 He had agreed that it sounded like a breakup. Hinata had broken after that, telling the uncensored story with tears in his eyes. Tanaka's eyes widened as Hinata recounted the conversation he had heard when he was outside the gym. "I can't believe Suga would be supportive! Usually he would ask what happened or tell Kageyama to think about it more, or at least be serious about it!" Hinata nodded, too choked up to attempt speech. Tanaka ruffled Hinata's hair. "I mean, you shouldn't jump to conclusions, but that sounds like he wants to break up with you..." Tanaka trailed off, remembering how Daichi had asked him for advice to break up with someone before, some guy from his middle school, and how he had said the same. "But, you know, if Kageyama's a jerk and can't see how cool you are, you shouldn't like him anyway! YOU should break up with HIM, if you ask me!" He had patted Hinata's back a bit too hard while he nervously spouted words.

 Now, Kageyama leaned forward, peering into Hinata's face (or his arms, really) with a concerned expression on his face. "Oi, you alright? You aren't eating?" Hinata wanted to die on the spot. What did he care, anyway? "Not hungry," came Hinata's muffled answer. "Does your stomach hurt? You should go to the nurse for that, dumbass." He said the almost-nickname softly as he put a hand on Hinata's head. Unable to take it anymore, Hinata shoved him off. He glared into Kageyama's eyes. "Leave me alone." With that, he put his head back down. Kageyama looked hurt for a second- _I should be the one looking like that damnit_ \- and then adopted an expression of understanding. "I think I know what this is about." "Oh really? Please, elaborate." Hinata couldn't stop his biting, sarcastic words. It was so unfair. He didn't even know what he'd done for Kageyama to dislike him so much. Kageyama scratched the back of his neck, looking away. "Um, c-could we.. go to the roof? Or somewhere with no people?"

Here it comes, Hinata thought miserably, he's gonna do it now. "Kay, whatever." Kageyama frowned. They walked up the stairs and onto the roof in silence.

 After they checked that the roof was empty, Kageyama put down his bookbag and sat against a wall, patting the ground next to him. Hinata stayed standing, not wanting to be too close to Kageyama considering how close he was to crying. Kageyama dug through his bookbag, pulling a bag out of it and setting it in front of him. He stared at the ground , then up at Hinata. "Hinata, um.. I'm sorry I didn't do this before, but I was kind of.. a-afraid..that's stupid, but I haven't really ever done this type of thing, so, um, yeah."

 "Actually, I-" Kageyama was cut short as the bell signaling next period rang. Hinata ran off the roof, glad to escape his final judgement for even a measly hour before they had practice again. He blinked away tears as he rushed down the stairs to his contemporary literature class.

 Only a surprised Kageyama was left in his wake.

 As long as his Contemporary Lit. class usually felt, today the world just wasn't working right, and the bell was ringing before Hinata knew it and way, way before he wanted it to. He groaned, and a classmate asked if he was alright as he sluggishly packed his back and prepared to leave the room. "Usually you leave everyone in the dust and speed away when you have volleyball practice." Hinata forced a half smile onto his face. "Not today."

 When he stepped out of the room, he was met with an awkward, stiffly standing Kageyama. He perked up when he saw Hinata, and an evil grin made it's way onto his face. "Last person to the club room buys the other nikuman?" Hinata shook his head, making sure to keep his eyes on the ground. He wondered why and how Kageyama was acting so normally. How could he stand to be so friendly to someone he was about to break up with? Moreover, he had been acting weird in the past few days, too. Not walking home after school, not staying extra after practice, coming to his homeroom and speaking to his classmates, avoiding speaking to him.

 Kageyama looked disappointed when he refused to race, too. Why is he so confusing? Hinata bit his lip and continued walking. Kageyama backed off, walking far from Hinata. _Good, I should get used to that_. The thought made Hinata sick.

 When they walked into the gym, they saw that they were the last to arrive. They joined in and began to stretch on opposite sides of the room. Hinata tried to chat with his teammates, but he gave up when he realized how fake it probably seemed. Nishinoya and Asahi had begun shooting him worried looks, and hearing Sugawara asking Kageyama if he had "done it yet" was not helping at all. He began to mull over his situation, and realized.

He should have seen this coming.

He had no particular strong points; he wasn't very smart, he wasn't good looking or tall, and his personality clashed with Kageyama's to the point where they argued every day. He was usually talking too much or pestering Kageyama, and he never matched up to Kageyama at anything even though he was always starting competitions and picking fights with him.

 Hinata was awful. Of course Kageyama, who was talented and truly a sweet person under his rough skin and could think up amazing strategies, of course Kageyama wouldn't want someone like him. That was ridiculous.

It was the last straw when a concerned Ukai and an even more concerned Takeda approached him and asked if he was alright (or if he felt sick, or had something happened? he could always tell them, or maybe he was tired, or-) He had never done it in his life, but  he said he felt sick and would like to go home. Once Takeda was done fretting over whether it was really alright for Hinata to go home without seeing the nurse, Hinata was allowed to leave... accompanied by someone from the team. He began to regret his decision when Kageyama was appointed to walk him back, because riding a bike while he was "sick" was dangerous. As much as he tried to insist that he would be fine, he eventually accepted his fate. It was about time he had stopped stalling, anyway.

 They walked mostly in silence, Hinata having refused when Kageyama offered to carry his bag or bike. Kageyama didn't look at him even once. After about an hour of walking, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's shoulder. "Can we stop for a minute? I wanna talk." Hinata nodded, but didn't turn around.

 "Listen, I-I know you must be mad at me, but I can explain everything.. sort of..."

 "We've only been dating for a couple months, and it's been.." Kageyama coughed. "It's been great. I couldn't tell you how much I have enjoyed spending every day with you. E-even if I never showed it that well. The truth is, I-.. I..-"

"Cut the crap."

 Kageyama looked utterly shocked when Hinata cut him off angrily. He didn't want to hear this. It would make it so much harder when it ended. He looked up into Kageyama's eyes. "Just quit it, already. I don't need to hear this. I get it, alright? I heard you and Suga-san talking before. Just drop the act. Let's just break up. I should have seen this coming anyway, and I'm sorry that I wasn't suited to you."

 And with that, Hinata was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Hinata walked into the gym the next day tired and depressed. He had shut off his phone that night, and had locked his door for the first time he could remember. He felt a twinge of guilt remembering how disappointed Natsu had seemed and how concerned his mother was, but even now he simply didn't want to talk to anyone. He'd apologize later. He realized that he had come a bit early due to his having the key,and with nowhere else to go, changed and sat on the gym floor. He felt as if he could play today, as long as he ignored Kageyama. His stomach dropped like a stone when he heard the door open and some sniffles along with Sugawara's soothing voice enter. He peeked around the locker room door, where he was confused to see Sugawara with his arm around Kageyaama, rubbing circles into his back with a worried expression on his face. Kageyama was quietly crying into his hand, trying and failing to hide it. "What do you mean, he broke up with you? Why would he do that?"

 Hinata's eyes narrowed as he watched Kageyama wipe his eyes and look up and Sugawara. "I don't know.  He was acting weird all day, I think he thought that I forgot and got mad at me. I tried to give it to him at lunch, but he refused to look at me or say anything and ran away a few minutes after, and then I was trying to give him the gift on the way home and he told me to cut the c-crap and he broke up with me."

_Gift?_

_What gif-_

 "I mean, anyone would be mad if they thought their boyfriend had forgotten their birthday, but I didn't think Hinata would get so upset, I just wasn't sure how to give it to him, and.. I think he just got sick of me. We argue all the time, and e-even though I- I love him so much, I never say it enough, and I always insult him and say stupid things I don't really mean and oh my god I'm terrible, why did he date me in the first place?" His rambling was punctuated by sniffles and stutters. Sugawara wrapped him in a hug. "I seriously doubt that's the case. You guys have such a good, open relationship, I'm sure there must have been some misunderstanding on someone's part. You guys walked home holding hands and joking around just a few days ago!" Kageyama shook his head sadly. His  voice was slightly steadier when he spoke. "I- He-.. I think he hates me." His steady voice faded into a whisper by the end of his sentence.  Sugawara shook his head and patted Kageyama's back. "You should go clean up before the rest of the team shows up." Kageyama nodded and made his way to the locker room door.

 Hinata slowly stepped in front of him, tears running down his face. Kageyama flinched when he noticed him. "D-did you.. hear all that?" He squinted at Hinata's face. "Are you-"

"My birthday." Hinata whispered it, a horrified expression on his face. "June 21st. Yesterday was...my birthday..."

 "I heard you and Suga-san talking a-and.. I thought.. I thought.."

 More tears traced a path across his cheeks.

 "I'm so stupid, oh god, I'm so stupid!"

 Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama, burying his face in his chest. "I'm so, so, so, so stupid a-and I can't believe I thought that you were going to break up with me and you were acting weird and I thought- I- I'm so sorry and I love you, you giant idiot, please forgive me!" He finished rambling and heard no answer, only silence. He felt a drop of liquid hit the top of his head, and looked up to see that Kageyama was staring blankly ahead, his arms at his sides. Hinata's stomach twisted with guilt when he saw a tear rolling down Kageyama's left cheek. "I- you.." Hinata noticed how hoarse his voice was, and felt so guilty he could die. He realized that yesterday, Natsu and his mother had probably been trying to get him to celebrate, too, and he had locked them out, and he had worried his teammates and skipped practice and done so many stupid things for absolutely no reason. Hinata went on his tiptoes so he could look into Kageyama's face. Kageyama swallowed and continued. "We planned a surprise party for you, but they wanted it to be today because it's a weekend and because I wanted to give you your gift yesterday, and they said something stupid about it being more special.. I-I was scared to give it to you, because I've never really given a birthday gift or a gift in general really, and didn't know if I had chosen the right thing and what to say and why did you think I was going to break up with you? And I thought you had heard me telling Suga-san what I got you and stuff and you had gotten offended or something, and I'm sorry I was stupid and I should have just said "Happy birthday" or something to you and this wouldn't have happened and I can't believe you forgot your own birthday what the fuck?" Hinata groaned at Kageyama's sweet but barely understandable  rant and hugged Kageyama tighter. He was such an idiot, he could have kicked himself. He satisfied himself with kissing Kageyama's cheek and wiping his tears away. Kageyama buried his face in Hinata's hair and everything felt perfect, as if this was where they belonged. Finally, Kageyama walked over to his bag and pulled out the pack of tissues his mother forced him to carry around. He passed Hinata a few and made use of some himself, and heard loud footsteps coming into the locker room. He grabbed Hinata's hands in both of his and frantically whispered "I'll give it to you later," and together they walked into the gym.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 It was probably the first time Hinata was so anxious for pracice to be OVER ALREADY. He had barely focused during practice, taking a powerful jump serve to the face and getting a nosebleed. (It was sort of worth it for the panicking, guilty Kageyama he was rewarded with. Who DOESN'T want a cute boyfriend flipping out and asking if they're okay ten million times?)

 Finally, Tanaka had (after confirming that everything was okay, of course) "mysteriously and unexpectedly" told him to be ready at 7 for Kageyama to pick him up (Kageyama felt bad about telling him the surprise, but it only made Hinata happier, plus Kageyama was just going to his house to hang out instead of 'picking him up!')

 The boys ran out of the club room whooping and hollering, the upcoming party lifting spirits. Even Coach Ukai and Takeda had helped plan, and were smiling along with the rest. Yachi and Kiyoko chuckled at the others' antics. Finally, Hinata and Kageyama had made their way down past the Hill Bottom store, and they were alone. Kageyama looked nervously down at Hinata. Would he like the gift? Would he think it was weird? Maybe he should've done something else... His hands began to sweat a bit, but he willed himself to calm down. It wasn't that big a deal. Hopefully.

 Finally, the two passed a quaint little park, and Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling him over to the first bench he saw. The setting sun made for a nice scene, and Hinata's hair was golden in the light. He smiled up at Kageyama, and he felt himself relax. Okay.

 "Um.. I was going to give this to you yesterday, but stuff kind of went wrong. Um. Uh, here."

 Smooth, Kageyama, he thought as he shoved a little blue bag into his boyfriend's arms.

 Hinata couldn't contain his excitement as he reached into the bag that had been awkwardly stuffed into his arms. He was a bit surprised when he reached in and pulled out a small book, prettily bound with simple black leather and fastened shut with a small buckle. His eyes sparked with curiousity, and he fumbled with the buckle, finally opening it to a badly drawn picture of a crow and a little, scrawly note.

_For Hinata  Shouyo._

_Sorry if it seems weird, otherwise hope you like it._

~~_I love_ ~~

~~_I love y_ ~~

_I love you._

Hinata giggled at the crossed out notes and the tiny expression of affection. Kageyama blushed and looked down at his hands, half wishing he hadn't put in that first page. His thoughts froze when Hinata lightly pecked his cheek and continued.

 The next page was a picture of the two of them, eating and crying after their first loss together. The caption read _First loss of many._ Hinata wondered who had taken the picture, and couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they looked trying to hold in their tears. He continued.

 The next was the photo of him Yachi had used for her volleyball recruitment poster. He was jumping high, as if he was flying. The caption said _You were never uncool, just kind of a dork._ Hinata rolled his eyes at that, but a smile crept onto his face just the same. He noticed the tiny heart Kageyama had drawn in the corner.

 The next few pages were a series of pictures of Hinata with other people;

Him and Yamaguchi practicing serves, him, Nishinoya and Tanaka attempting intimidating faces, him and Suga with arms about each other and peace signs in front of them, even him and Tsukishima arguing, and more. The last one had a caption, saying _Everyone loves you, but..._

 The next picture was one they had begged Tanaka to delete when they saw it. They had shared a futon at a training camp before they had begun dating, and lo and behold, in the morning they were a tangle of arms and legs, hugging each other and looking peaceful as they slept. _...I love you more._

 The more Hinata flipped through the pages of the book, the more he wanted to hug Kageyama to death. There were pictures of them with Natsu, them alone, one of only their entwined hands (when had Kageyama taken that?) and more, and more, and more. The second to last page was a note, saying _Please take care of me in the future as well._ (Hinata giggled at the formality before continuing.)

_I don't say it enough, but I really do love you._

_Thank you for saving me._

_-Kageyama (duh)_

The last page was blank, with a tiny note at the top telling him to _put whatever you want here._

 Kageyama had become nervous while waiting for Hinata to finish reading, becoming redder and fidgeting more as time progressed. When Hinata finally looked up from the small book, Kageyama had no time to react before orange tufts were attacking his face and thin, strong arms were wrapping themselves around his waist. Hinata's voice was muffled by Kageyama's chest when he spoke. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Kageyama." He looked up, into pretty blue eyes. "Thank you."

 Kageyama ruffled his hair, looking away out of embarrassment. "Tha-that's not it, idiot. Would have been a pretty cheap birthday gift if that was all. Hinata perked up. "Really?! You went the whole nine yards, didn't you? And I'm not an idiot!"

 Kageyama took another box out of his bag. "It wouldn't have been complete without some volleyball stuff, though, right?" Hinata's eyes positively gleamed. "Oooh! Really, really?" He was practically bouncing up and down as he tore the orange wrapping paper (Kageyama hadn't been able to resist) and took the cover off the box. A full set of elbow guards, knee guards and wristbands along with a can of Air Salonpas greeted him. Kageyama scratched his head. "You kept getting all bruised and scraped from practicing recieves, s-so I was thinking this might be good. And you always talk about the smell of-Oof." Once again, Hinata buried his face in Kageyama's chest. He was speechless. Usually Kageyama was kind of dense and a bit of a blockhead, but he had really tried hard, and it was perfect. Everything was perfect. Finally, Hinata bounded up, stuffing his gifts into his bag and grabbing Kageyama's hand.

 "We should get to my house and get ready for the party. Let's go, let's go!"

 With that, they left the park half-running, Hinata's laughter echoing through the darkening street and Kageyama's quiet chuckles soon joining in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SELF INDULGENT TRASH IM SORRY  
> I just needed stupidcute fics about Kags and Hinata and dumb misunderstandings  
> I vote Suga for senpai of the year


End file.
